The Escapade of Heroes
by Saberae
Summary: Link and Zelda are being persued by the Gerudos, who are about to unleash a fullout war on Hyrule to capture those that sealed away their leader. Will the Heroes be able to escape the enemy's grasp, or will they fail the land that they've so long defended
1. The Hunter and the Hunted

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Hunter and the Hunted**

* * *

Link crept through the shadows, ducking under the low-lying branches of the trees that created the forest in which he resided. He silently, but quickly, drew his blade and continued toward his target. The sun was setting, so the thick foliage let little light through, the birds were silent, and there was no sound to be heard except for the light crunching of leaves beneath the two, the hunter, and the hunted.

"Alright, just hold still…" Link whispered to himself, slowing to a halt behind a tree. He glanced out into the small clearing to see the creature which he hunted stop as well. "You're life ends….Now!"

Link lunged out from behind the tree and brought down his sword swiftly and accurately, instantly killing the small creature.

"Haha, finally" Link exclaimed, picking up the fox by the tail. "Now I can finally have my dinner. You put up a good fight, but not good enough, haha…"

He headed back to his small campsite made up of a few logs for seating, a small fire, a few sharpened sticks to be used for cooking, and of course all of his equipment. Epona, his horse, was tied to a nearby tree eating leaves and grasses, and what few berries she could reach.

"Hey Epona, look what I got," Link said with a wide-grin as he shoved the fox into Epona's face.

"Neeeiiigh," Epona grunted as she turned away from the bloody mess of fur Link was holding up.

"Aw, I know you don't like meat, so here," Link pulled a small satchel off his belt and opened it up to reveal two dozen berries of all sorts. He laid them on the ground near Epona and made his way towards the small flame that was the fire.

He skinned the fox, and shoved one of the sharpened sticks through the meat and set it over the fire. The fading smoke from the fire rose into the sky above the clearing, diminishing before it made it to the canopy. The forest was silent, other than the crackling of the fire and Eponas rummaging through the grass by her tree.

* * *

"You there! Get back in line," shouted the commanding officer, "You're not here to do what you please."

The sun shone with an intense fierceness known only to this part of Hyrule, the heat from the sand rose and distorted the rocks and buildings in the distance. From atop a nearby cliff, one would think the Gerudos were getting ready for battle, or a war for that matter. As a matter of fact, they were.

After their leader, the Lord Ganondorf, was sealed away for eternity into the dark realm, or to the Gerudos, 'murdered', they plotted against the ones who had done the deed. Link, the Hero of Time, possessor of the relic known as the Triforce of Courage. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, possessor of the relic known as the Triforce of Wisdom, and of course the six additional sages whose spell had sealed Ganon away for good.

"Now listen up, we've assembled here today for a final run-through of our operations that are to take place in now one day. The sages are going to be somewhat difficult to capture seeing as they are all over the place, and may be residing in the Temple of Light, which is beyond our reach. Zelda, she has guards, lots of guards, but once we're prepared for battle nothing can stop us. Now Link, he's a sly one. He managed to make his way through our own homes, and slipped right through our fingers. He has no army, no guards, he's a one man cavalry, nothing that we can't handle. We shouldn't underestimate him though, he is after all, the Hero of Time. The first through fifteenth regiments will storm the castle on the third day of our attack. Regiments sixteen and seventeen will go after Link on the first and second day, the rest will remain here to guard our lands and provide backup when necessary."

The leading officer, Acuista, finished her speech, and it ended in a thunderous cheer from her fellow Gerudos. After the troops split up for finishing up some training that evening, they all spread into their homes on the cliffs and prepared for the battle that was nearly at hand.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Alright, I know this chapter was short, very short, but it's basically an introduction to get things straitened out with everybody. Hopefully I can get Chapter 2 up soon! 


	2. Saddle Up

**Chapter 2: Saddle Up**

The curtains had been drawn and the morning sun that was rising in the east cast its warm rays into the bedroom of the Princess Zelda. She reached over to pick up the last of her jewelry that she placed around her neck and wrists and so forth. After she finished clothing herself in the traditional garments of the Princess, she turned and made her way down the hallway towards the throne room. The carpets were crimson, not a stain or wear to be found. The walls varied in rich colors of royal blues, greens, reds, with gold trims and décor in every direction. Tapestries were strung throughout the halls and stairwells that depicted wars won, messages, the creation of Hyrule, and of course, the Hero of Time.

"Good-morning your highness" a guard said cheerfully as Zelda made her way by. "You look lovely, as you do always."

"Thank you, Henry," Zelda replied, as she turned left down yet another hallway.

Zelda slowed her pace a bit, for she was really in no rush to begin her duties of listening to citizens bicker about their land, sheep, or rocks. Why they even cared who owned which rock was beyond her. She sighed heavily; this was how most of her days went. She woke up, went and talked to officers till breakfast, then listened to people till lunch, then listened to more till dinner. She didn't have a very exciting life. Zelda had never told anyone, but she half-way enjoyed the life she lead as Sheik during the Dark Years. She was free, she trained, she fought and protected what she loved, she could assist Link, and be of use. This life, it was…not her first choice.

* * *

"Acuista, what would your will have us do now?" Asked Crenoora hastily. "My regiment is becoming restless for the search of the Hero, and was wondering if we could leave now?"

"It is a little early…" Acuista replied, contemplating what she should do. "Go ahead, he should probably be awake by now but not aware enough to put up a difficult fight. Remember, be silent, and quick, I want him alive."

"Yes my leader," replied the officer before she turned and briskly made her way back to her troops.

* * *

After Link had scattered the remnants of the charred wood from the fire, he gathered up his belongings and began to pack them on the readied Epona. They were going on some sort of journey, not really one of great haste, and it was in Hyrule, so long distance traveling wasn't really involved.

Three days earlier, Link was meandering through the Hyrule Town Market and noticed some men talking of a mysterious treasure that was supposedly hidden deep in the forests about Hyrule. Link needed something to do; he needed a little adventure, so he picked up on this immediately. He bought minimum supplies and readied Epona for the week trip at most.

Link finished checking everything, he didn't want to leave behind something important, like the Master Sword, or his shield, or anything for that matter. He climbed up onto the leather saddle and set Epona into a slow walk as he took in the wondrous warmth and comforts of the forest around him.

* * *

Crenoora lead her regiment from the Gerudo Fortress, through the valley, and onwards towards Hyrule Field. Once they reached the edge of the field, she would send out messengers to find out of Link's whereabouts, as well as sending a few spies to begin the search for the Hero in the mountains, lakes, and forests. She was going to find Link, and make her leader proud. Nothing would stop her.

* * *

It was lunchtime for Zelda, as well as the rest of the royals and nobles. She sat there at the right hand side of her father, the King of Hyrule, poking at her food wither her head resting on her hand. She was bored, and needed some time out. As she continued to ponder her plans, the usual chatter of the castle staff went on about her. She paid no attention to any of the people around her, when usually she would be a large contributor to many of the conversations.

Then it struck her. She should spend some time with Link, a somewhat of a childhood friend, and of course the Hero of Hyrule, so no one should really object to it. She stood up, and proclaimed that she was going up to her room for something, and then quickly made her way off to the stable to saddle up the fastest horse she could get her hands on.

After speeding out of the castle grounds, she made her way through the town market and onto Hyrule Field. Here, she used one of those mystical telepathy power things she had from being the Princess of Hyrule, and a Sage to call Link.

* * *

Link spun around in the saddle looking in all directions when he heard Zelda's voice. It startled him, it would have startled anyone for that matter.

"Link, where are you, it's Zelda, I'm at Hyrule field, meet me here, and hurry up." Came Zelda's voice.

"Well, you can't really get any quicker to the point than she was, can you?" he said aloud to himself. "Hmm…ugh, well, the treasure isn't gonna go anywhere, it wouldn't hurt to go and see Zelda, I hope there's nothing wrong…again." Link pulled Epona's reigns and turned her about and gave a few nudges in her sides with his heels and they were off galloping through the forest towards Hyrule Field.


	3. Marching Off

**Chapter 3:**

"Alright ladies, let's set up camp here, we're a day ahead of schedule, and we should start preparing ourselves for our mission," Crenoora proclaimed to her troops. "Word has come from our spies in the forest, that he was there, but has changed direction, and began heading towards the Hyrule Castle area. You know what to do if you find him, bind him, gag him, poke him, whatever; all I ask for is him alive. If one of you kills him, you'll suffer torture that you would have never known existed to this world." Crenoora stated. "Now off with you, all of you, and let's catch that so-called Hero!" As she finished, the Gerudos let out an enormous cheer, one that shook even the deepest roots of the trees around the regiment.

Some of the Gerudos began pitching tents, while others began hacking down trees to start their fires. Some took hold of their spears, and began to go look for some game, so that they wouldn't starve, and would be fresh for the fight that was nearly at hand. This regiment, the 15th regiment, was made up of a hundred and fifty, or so, Gerudos. They were some of the best, excellent survivalists, and amazing fighters and hunters. Link was going to have a force to reckon with.

There was a blinding flash of light as the sun came into view when Link emerged from the shaded forest. Epona was in full throttle, not only because Link wanted to see Zelda as quick as possible, but because he also wanted to get it over with as quick as possible, so he could get back to his treasure.

"Good job Epona, we're almost there, just a little while longer. You can keep it up right?" Link asked as he leant towards Epona's ears. She neighed tossing her mane slightly, and continued galloping through the grasses of Hyrule Field.

They were approaching a rather large hill, one of the tallest. You can supposedly see a lot of Hyrule from the top of this hill, the lands to the north, including the castle, those to the south, and west as well. Those in the east were blocked by the mountain range of Death Mountain, and so forth. Link slowed Epona to a trot as they made their way to the peak, he wanted to enjoy the view, as he always did.

"I love looking from this hill, the views are-," He cut himself off. In front of him was the passage way, though a mile or so off, to the Gerudo Valley, and there coming out of it was the largest army he had ever seen.

Hoards of Gerudos, all fit and ready for battle were emerging from the valley entrance, the leaders obviously the ones on the horses, the warriors all carrying spears that glinted in the sunlight as they marched towards Hyrule Castle. Link was in shock, there hadn't been an actual war in Hyrule for years, and why now, why the Gerudos, a race of Hyrule. As Link pulled himself out of the shock he was in, he glanced over towards Lake Hylia, to the South, and there, nestled amongst the lower hills of the field was a large group of Gerudos. They were separated from the others, but seemed to be staying put. As Link turned back to the vast Gerudo Army, he noticed a group of them breaking off from the main lines, and heading towards the one near Hylia.

"What the heck can they be doing?" Link questioned himself.

"Leader Crenoora, the 16th regiment is now arriving, they bring news that the rest of the army is marching off towards their destination at Hyrule Castle.

"Good, this is good. Is Natura with them?" Crenoora asked her messenger, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she is heading here this very moment," the messenger replied before standing from her kneeling state, and leaving the tent to head to her post.

Crenoora leaned back on her couch that was covered in animal pelts, and the finest cloth one could ever hope to find. Her tent was made of crimsons, and golds, along with purples, and Oranges, the typical colors of the Gerudos. Natura walked in, one of her guards close at hand behind her. Crenoora smiled at her old friend, and new rival.

"What am I supposed to do, an Evil King is one thing, but an army of thousands of Gerudos is another!" Link cried. "Alright…focus…Zelda, we need to find Zelda and warn her of this, but the army has been heading that ways for a while now, aw crud." Link pulled himself up into Epona's saddle and they were speeding off the Hyrule Castle.


	4. Standing On Our Doorstep

**Chapter 4: Standing On Our Doorstep**

Zelda was fiddling with some things she had brought with her from that castle that were on the back of the horse's saddle, unaware of the approaching danger. It was a fine day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and of course, on of the largest wars of all time was about to begin. However, she was smiling, and humming to herself as she thought of how her and Link would spend the day away from her castle duties.

As she was rummaging through her trinkets, a sound of horse hooves soon came into earshot. She stood up straight ready to greet one of her dearest friends, she was actually really excited.

"Link!" She exclaimed as she turned about, her face filled with glee. But as quickly as the feeling came, it vanished. "Y-You're not Link!" Zelda stammered as a Gerudo on a black horse, obviously of high ranking from her clothing and her possession of a fine steed, came riding up to the startled princess.

"Silence girl," The Gerudo commanded in a harsh tone, one that no one would dare reply to. Fortunately, before Zelda left the castle, she changed out of the usual princess attire, and changed into something more casual so she'd blend in easier. Her clothes were of the leather sort, buttoned on the front with small brass knobs and hooks. Loose cotton pants, along with a good pair of leather boots completed her outfit. By now the Gerudo had dismounted her horse, and was now beside Zelda with a knife in hand. "Don't move, or I'll kill you hear and now." The Gerudo threatened as Zelda flinched when the knife had been brought up and pointed at her throat. "Who are you, and what business do you have out here?" The Gerudo officer questioned.

"Uh…um…my name…my name is Kolia," Zelda lied, remembering a name she had heard in the market as she passed through it earlier that day. "I'm just out for a ride, on my horse."

"Your horse. Huh?" The Gerudo said walking over to the creature scoping over its tack. "Are you rich, these are nice things, very nice things?" The Gerudo asked suspiciously. "Not only that but they are marked with the emblem of the Hyrulian Royal Family." The officer finished.

"My father, he's a soldier at the castle, this is his horse. He lets me ride it sometimes." Zelda lied again.

"Hmm, is that so, well lets make sure your father won't be able to ride it again." The Gerudo said. She pulled a whip from the back of her belt, and cracked it right on the horse's behind, sending it off in a mad dash up and over the hill to who knows where.

As of then, there were now about ten or so Gerudo soldiers, all on foot, ready to imprison 'Kolia'. One of them pulled a rope from their rope and tied her hands behind her back, and knotted it good and tight.

Before Zelda knew it, her hands were pound, there was the butt end of a spear in her back, and she was being escorted by eleven Gerudos back to their camp. As they made there was for about fifteen minutes across Hyrule Field, Zelda finally saw smoke rising from beyond the hill they were about to climb. As they reached the summit, the Gerudo camp came into full view. There were thousands of them, running errands, practicing, training, cooking, pitching tents, fighting, eating, sleeping, packing, unpacking, it was a site to see, it had to cover hundreds of acres of land.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked herself.

* * *

Around this time, the core of the Gerudo army was nearly at the bridge to the Town Market. A few riders rode ahead to deal with the gate keepers who were on duty. The quickly galloped in, and killed the guards, giving easy access to their fellow comrades, who began their march to war across the strong wood and metal drawbridge.

There were shrieks of terror when the citizens of Hyrule saw the approaching army flooding their streets. Families ran inside their houses, clerks closed their shop doors and windows, while others fled to the back streets in hope to get away from the vast numbers of the Gerudo Tribe.

While most of the army marched on towards the castle, a few branches broke of from the main group and began to light torches. Soon, half the town was in flames. Although, the Gerudos knew better than to destroy a kingdom that they would soon rule, and made sure it was controlled flames. It was only to get their point across, and to have a little fun.

A few soldiers that were on watch from the towers of Hyrule Castle were playing cards near the window. Of course, they should be on non-stop watch, but you can imagine how boring that would get. They were only half-drunk fortunately, for it was getting to be nearly 11:00 at night. They laughed and cheered, as one guy lost everything, and another won it all.

The guy closest to the window, laughing with all the others, turned to pick up his glass, when he noticed something moving down on the ground, in front of the castle.

"H-Hey, what's tat, down ther?" the soldier asked himself as well as anyone who was willing to listen. The Gerudos were forming their ranks on the plain before the castle's moat. There was an enormous amount of them, archers, spearmen, sabers, and of course, those carrying the gold and silver battering ram.

The soldiers had gathered at the window now, and as soon as it registered what was down there at the foot of their hold, they ran, tripping and stumbling in every direction towards their posts in an attempt to alert the rest of the castle, and its defenses.

"_RIIINNNNGGGG,_" the warning bell rung in every hall, nook, and cranny throughout the entire castle. . Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to their posts. Hyrulian soldiers ran to the outer wall, and lined up whipping out their bows and arrows, drawn and ready to shoot on the command. The defense forces consisted of hundreds of men, all trained and ready for battle, and they were defiantly a force to be reckoned with. Windows along the outer wall where filled with archers, ready to let their arrows fly at the enemy no more than twenty yards away. Swords were drawn behind the closed gate and drawbridge, ready for close-ranged combat. More ranks formed behind the men that were previously assembled. There were ten ranks on the upper outer wall, and five on the lower inner wall. The rain of arrows that were about to fall on the Gerudo's heads would be great.

"Hold steady, men!" The General called out. "This is your night, the night you claim honor, and glory for yourselves, for the King, and for Hyrule!"

Captains, readied to relay commands from commanding officers, quieted and tried their best to get their regiments ready for war. Messengers were running between the ranks giving out dispatches. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Zelda had been taken prisoner, Link had seen this. After he and Epona made their mad dash towards Zelda from the peak of Hyrule field, Link came up to yet another hill, and jumped down from Epona's back, and approached the summit, with reigns in hand. As her approached he caught glance of the Gerudo on the horse, and Zelda. From there he laid on his stomach, so not to be noticed, and watched as Zelda was bound, and brought back towards the Gerudo camp.

"Great, I can never make it to her before she gets caught can I? I'm always a few seconds too late," Link sighed. "Well, Zelda is probably going to be fine for the time being, but what about the castle?" Link was worried, not his usual, 'there's gonna be things trying to kill me' worry, but the kind of 'Hyrule is going to be destroyed, etc' worried. "Hyrule Castle has defenses, and Zelda doesn't, but Zelda can fend for herself, and Hyrule has about ten thousand trained Gerudos standing on its doorstep this very instant." Link debated with himself, what was he going to do?

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hey, thanks to everyone who's reading this, it's great to know when people read ones work. This had some developement on Zelda's end of our story, Link didn't play much of a part in it, I know. But we'll see how our friends will deal with this predicament next chapter, please review! Thanks!


	5. The First of Many

**Chapter 5: The First of Many**

"Ungh!" Zelda grunted as her Gerudo escorts threw her into a 'prison tent', which was heavily guarded, and at the center of the camp grounds, there was no chance of escape, unless… "Link had better come" Zelda said quietly to herself. "I'm hardly out of the castle for half an hour, and this is what happens, I'm a prisoner of war! Great, I'll never hear the end of this from father…that is, if I ever get to see him again…"

* * *

"Argh, I'm wasting way too much time deciding this!" Link said, frustrated, "there's no chance I can get into that Gerudo camp without being caught, but with several thousand other men on my side, I'm sure I can do _some_ damage to the Gerudos at the castle." Link decided that he should help defend Hyrule Castle, and the Zelda would not be harmed, she was smart, and wouldn't allow her identity to be revealed, or at least not right away.

Link sent Epona off to a secluded area that was well protected by trees and shrubbery, and would put her out of sight before he returned. He ran across the drawbridge that, for the first time he had seen, was down and available for passage at night. "This is weird, it's never usually down- well, I guess that explains it," Link said looking at the burnt, and still smoldering, wooden planking that made up the doorway into Hyrule Town. He ran across the somewhat charred drawbridge and on into the remnants of the town.

As he approached the first few building, his run slowed to a jog, and then a stop. Roofs were still showering embers onto house interiors, and support beams crumbled, causing entire floors and walls to collapse. It looked as if there had been an evacuation, for shop carts were un-manned and baskets that were still half-filled with groceries lied about cluttering the stone road. There were only a few dead bodies, this giving absolutely no comfort to Link at all, though it proved that others must have made it to safety. "They had absolutely no warning…they had no chance to escape in time…", he said as he crouched down next to a man that lay sprawled out on the cobblestone road. Link placed two fingers on the side of the man's neck checking for any signs of a pulse, but there was nothing. "_Nothing…_" was all that passed through Link's mind at that moment, for he needed to prepare himself for the battle that lay ahead, the first of many more to come.

Link adjusted his equipment, belt, and hat, took a deep breath, and broke off into a run, away from the blazing homes and shops. Sweat dripped down his forehead from the inferno that raged along the sides of the path that lead up towards the castle, already up in flames…

* * *

"So, Natura, it's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Crenoora as she stood from her couch, and walked over to the side of her tent to look in the mirror. "It must have been a few years since we last saw each other…" she continued, gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes commander," Natura replied briskly.

"Natura, Natura you know we're friends, stop the formalities," Crenoora assured the slightly-stiff officer as she turned about looking Natura straight in the eye for the first time since their reunion. "Well, seeing as it seems all is well with you, since you're not already complaining about your miseries and woes, lets get down to business."

"Command- I mean, Crenoora, don't you think the amount of forces we have here… are a bit overdoing it in size?" Natura asked. "I mean, shouldn't we have more looking for the sages, or the princess, or doing something other than cooking whatever that rancid food is out there?"

"It's fine, Acuista gave me orders, and the regiments were split out among the missions as they were needed, it'll be fine," replied Crenoora, getting a little impatient like she always did. "Now, tell me, is there any progress on Link, Zelda, or the Castle?"

"Hyrule Castle is currently under attack as we speak, Zelda and Link we're still unsure of, and our troops are almost to each of the multiple temples of the Sages." Natura reported.

"Hmm, I'd prefer if we were further along, and I'd be much happier if we had Link in one of our jail cells this moment. I can't stand that kid!" Crenoora growled as she twisted and nearly tore apart a towel she happened to be holding at the time. "I guess it can't be helped," she continued, loosening her grip on the poor piece of cloth in her hands. "Pass the word to the rest of the captains, we break off into out missions tomorrow at 0600 hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Natura stated, positioning herself with proper posture, raising her right arm for a salute before making her way out of the tent to relay the news to her messengers.

"Link, you'd better be ready, because we're coming for you, for your princess, and for anything that stands in our way." Crenoora whispered.

* * *

Link was speechless; he could not have said anything, even if he wanted to. The castle, the men, they were…obliterated. Corpses of Hyrulian soldiers laid sprawled about at the hero's feet. Castle rubble covered a good deal of the grassy landscape that decorated the front of the castle, with some enormous chunks of wall having broke walkways as well as the drawbridge leading into the castle. Flames were burning sporadically about the site of the battle, only adding to the misery of the scene before Link. The sky was pitch black, not only because it was midnight, but that not the moon nor the stars shown through the thick amount of black smoke that filled the air. And though the inner part of the castle was shrouded by the dark fumes of the flames, the far-off shrieks of those inside the castle as they were slaughtered rung through the air, sending a chill up any passerby's spine.

"_I was too late…It's all my fault…why them, why couldn't I have warned them…_" Link argued with himself as he tried to recuperate from the shock of the scene laid before him.

It had turned out that the Gerudos brandished many strong weapons. Catapults took out archers and entire portions of defensive walls, battering rams caved any door of gate that stood in their way, and cannons, swords, arrows, and fire took care of the rest, not to mention the enormous amount of numbers that the Gerudos had on their side that the Hylians did not.

Link fell to his knees. He had no idea why this was affecting him so much, he was sorta supposed to be used to these kinds of things. However, this was somewhat different; he didn't expect this at all. Hyrule was supposed to be able to defeat the Gerudos, the soldiers of the castle were supposed to be some of the best-trained soldiers in the lands, and yet…here they lay, on the ground in their own bloodshed.

"…_my fault…_" that line repeated in Link's head continuously as the screams became more distant, and the flames flickered across his face.

He knew he shouldn't be down here feeling sorry for things, he should be up and taking on those Gerudos, now even, but he couldn't. Until…Link caught a sign of movement out of the side of his right eye. He turned his head and stood up squinting at the limping figure, black against the luminosity of the surrounding flames.

"Are…are you the Hero of…Time?" the man asked as he fell before Link in exhaustion. "Are…you?

At first Link, didn't know what to say, he was still in his little realm of shock. "I- I am, yes, I'm Link," Link stuttered as he replied.

"Please…save Hyrule…they came, and they slaughtered us, I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my duty. I…I tried, and this is what happened…" The soldier said glancing down to his side. Link's eyes followed the path of the man's, which lead to the empty space where his right arm should have been. The man was clinging onto the upper portion of the arm with his left hand, trying to stop the bleeding, everywhere below the elbow had been decapitated. "I'm sorry…Link…please, protect them, my family, my country…our country. Tears began to form in the soldier's eyes, and soon slid down his stained face. His breaths became short and frantic, as he gasped for air to fill his already smoke-containing lungs.

Link laid the soldier down, looking frantically about for some type of cloth to help bandage up the sever arm wound, as well as the multiple others that were on his body. "_…I can save you…I have to save you!_" Link yelled in his head, finally deciding to rip some of the cloth from his tunic for bandages. However, the man, laying his own hand over Link's, caused the frantic Hylian to stop.

"No, It's…It's over for me, just leave me here. I deserve to die here, where I fought with all my heart and mind…were all my comrades fell in the heat of battle, this is where…where I must fall as well. Thank you, Link. I'm…I'm counting on…you…" the man said, the last few words becoming no more than a whisper. The man's hand slid from it's place over Link's shaking arm. Link trembled, this man, this husband, this father, this soldier of the kingdom of Hyrule, died in Link's own arms, and Link couldn't save him. Link pulled himself away, and stood up, looking at the dead warrior, with flames surrounding and spreading closer to the body. The hero had no choice but to pull back away, the fire was growing steadily, and coming closer from all sides, he had to get out before he would also be engulfed by the raging inferno that the Gerudos left behind. Link slowly began to walk backwards, and, having to force himself to look away from the fire and the man, Link turned, and having no better places to run to, he made his way toward the nearby cliffs beside the castle grounds.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, I just had an urge to write some more, or finish up this chapter at least. I hope everyone enjoyed it. (I hope it was a bit longer than the others, I think it was), Tell me what you think, I'll try to write up Chapter 6 real soon, thanks!


End file.
